Dos son compañía, tres son multitud
by vikii
Summary: YAOI UA LEMON SasoDei Deidara , un exitoso artista, viaja a España trás una oferta de trabajo. Sus dos jefes cambiarán su vida tanto para bien como para mal.


Holiiis, mi primer fic en fanfiction wiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Advertencias:

**YAOI **así que homofóbicos abstengasen de leer, o sino sus traumas serán responsabilidad suya.

**UA** universo alterno.

**SasoDei **es la pareja decidida pero alguien más se meterá es su relación.

Naruto **NOO **es mío

Aclaraciones:

- ... - diálogo

blabla. Pov Deidara

_blabla._ Pov Flash Back Deidara

* * *

**Dos son compañía, tres son multitud **

**The start**

Viaje en taxi hasta mi nueva casa a tres cuadras de la playa, de 3 pisos (demasiado grande para una sola persona para mi gusto) con un balcón con una vista espectacular, siempre he vivido con lujo gracias a mi talento.

Es increíble recordar que hace tan sólo una semana estaba en mi casa tirado en el sillón, viendo en el televisor Show match, cuando me llamaron por teléfono para hacerme una importantísima oferta de trabajo, por la cual tuve que viajar en avión desde Capital Federal, Argentina hasta Málaga, España, malditos aviones y sus turbulencias, creí que me moría de un ataque cardíaco, no estoy hecho para esas cosas, y ahora estaba allí en Málaga, sin saber lo que me esperaba, esperando a ese maldito chofer, que vendría a buscarme para llevarme a una reunión con mis nuevos jefes, los dueños del importante Museo Picasso, en el que piensan exhibir mi pinturas abstractas, aunque ninguna de mis pinturas me satisface, sinceramente yo opino que el arte debería de ser efímero, pero ni las pinturas, ni las esculturas son efímeras, sino que son todas eternas, me encantaría poder expresar mi arte de una forma efímera, que tan sólo dure unos segundos pero que demostré toda su gracia, seguro que les aburro, todos mis amigos argentinos me lo decían, que dejara de repetirlo y que escribiera un libro y me dejara de joder, pero bueno, mejor que deje de hablarles de mi punto de vista y comience a contarles de mi historia.

Luego de 5 horas de viaje, el tránsito es terrible, llegue a mi casa, entré como pude las 5 valijas y comencé a desempacar, termine con las cosas de la cocina y me dirigí a mi dormitorio a desempacar la ropa, en eso estaba, cuando al girarme para recoger una blusa, me encontré con un bello espejo con el marco decorado con vidrios de colores , tan detalladamente hecho, pero mi atención paso rápidamente del detallado marco del espejo a mi reflejo, estaba hecho un desastre, mi bella cabellera rubia estaba toda revuelta, mi ropa algo sucia por el contacto con las valijas que arrastre para ingresar en la casa, a demás de que estaba todo sudado y este sudor había corrido mi delineador, es una historia muy chistosa el porque me maquillo, sólo uso delineador y un esmalte negro pero eso ahora no importa. Estaba lamentándome de mi facha cuando me acordé que dentro de una hora me vendrían a buscar y que no podía presentarme a una reunión con esa facha, así que me decidí por darme una ducha, pero debía apurarme.

Fui al baño, y de nuevo me encontré con mi reflejo en un gigantesco espejo debajo de un lavabo de manos hecho de mármol y con detalles en oro, pero en ese momento lo que capto mi atención fue mi reflejo, me veía aun más sucio y desarreglado que como me vi en el otro espejo, no había palabra para expresar lo desastroso que me veía. Decidí dejar de mirar mi reflejo, y me comencé a desvestir, malditos pantalones, siempre me cuesta tanto sacármelos, mire mi pálida piel en el reflejo y pensé que en cuanto pudiera iría a la playa a tomar sol y a hacer algo de ejercicio el cual no me vendría nada mal. Luego me solté la colita que con mucho esmero hago todas las mañanas, y así deje caer a mi antes controlable cabellera rubia, que en ese momento era la cosa más salvaje y rebelde que puedan imaginar. Por fin me metí en la ducha y giré el grifo del agua fría, con el calor que hacía ese día, el agua helada me venía bárbara. El agua estaba tan fresca, que enseguida me relaje de tal manera que perdí conciencia del tiempo. Así estuve lavándome el pelo y mi cuerpo tranquilamente, total nadie me apuraba, cuando miré el reloj de pared y me di cuenta de que en cualquier momento llegarían a recogerme, así que salí me seque el cuerpo, me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, agarre el secador de pelo, el cual había desempacado al principio y me seque bien el pelo, luego comencé a cambiarme. Me puse la ropa interior, una camisa roja, me encanta ese color, es muy apasionado, un traje negro y una corbata roja negra al igual que mi traje, además de mis medias y unos zapatos muy modernos de color marrón.

Había terminado y se me pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaban los dueños, pero que importaba, se lo preguntaría al chofer y ya esta.

Ya estaba aburrido, cuando recordé que no me había delineado, no cría dar una mala impresión si fuese delineado así que fui al baño y con mucho empeño me delinié suavemente, cuando me tomaran más confianza el grosor de mi maquillaje iría adoptando su tamaño usual, pero mientras, mejor no llamar tanto la atención.

Luego, pensé que no sería desubicado el ir también con las uñas pintadas, así que eso hice luego. Acababan de secarse cuando el timbre sonó, maldecí a la casa por ser tan enorme y baje las escaleras mientras gritaba que espere un segundo, sabía quien era, pero lo esperaba dos horas más tarde, aunque quizás sea un vecino que haya venido a joder, en ese caso se hacía el muy atareado y safaba (1).

Al llegar a la puerta la abrí, y allí encontré a la persona a la que desearía no volver a ver jamás, tengo recuerdos muy dolorosos de él y me duele tener que rememorarlos. Era un hombre un poco más alto que yo, de pelo negro y revuelto, vestía un traje gris, camisa negra, corbata roja y lo más importante, lo cual fue lo que más me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que llevaba puesta una máscara naranja con una espiral negra en el centro, la cual convergía, en su ojo derecho, el único visible, el cual, con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, logré descifrar su color, el cual me fascinó, era rojo, rojo sangre. Este hombre me saludo con una voz aniñada:

- **Buenos días señor Hitawe Deidara, Tobi ha venido a recogerlo para llevarlo a su entrevista con los dueños del museo.**

No sabía realmente si ir con él, no me inspiraba mucha confianza, sinceramente, tenía el presentimiento de que era un loco que se había escapado del loquero, que de alguna forma se había enterado de mi situación y que tenía planeado secuestrarme, pasearme por la ciudad en coche con la farsa de que me estaba llevando al museo, para luego, asesinarme a sangre fría y tirar mi cuerpo descuartizado en bolsas de basura, EL FINAL PERFECTO. Pero ¿Qué posibilidades había de aquello? Así que decidí confiar, y lo acompañe hasta la limusina, esta por dentro era muy amplia y cómoda, al lado mío había un balde con muchos hielos y una botella de champagne, por un momento me tenté, pero recordé el día en que decidí tomar una copita insignificante y como acabe, y aplique aquella situación a la de ese momento¡que divertido! Bailar encima de la mesa de reuniones en frente de mis futuros jefes, no creo que se traguen la de que "los artistas son todos unos excéntricos". Fue entonces cuando noté la interesada mirada del chofer a través del espejo retrovisor, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el exterior del vehículo y vi en el reflejo del vidrio polarizado, como, para horror mío, mis mejillas tomaban un color rojo fuerte, rayos¿Por qué me veía así¿Jamás vió a un hombre rubio tan bello y escultural como yo? Esta situación estaba empezando a desesperarme. Fue entonces cuando el chofer detuvo la marcha de la limusina, abrió la puerta, se bajó en un movimiento rápido y elegante y se dirigió a pasos veloces hacia la puerta del lado del que yo estaba ubicado. Fue entonces cuando me desesperé enserio¿qué rayos pretendía hacer conmigo? Estaba paralizado, estaba justo en frente mío y cuando se agachó para abrir la puerta pude ver claramente su único ojo visible brillar excesivamente, yo ya estaba preparado para darle la paliza de su vida, aunque siendo realistas, soy demasiado flaco y no sirvo para pelear, él es más robusto, me daría una paliza y me pondría a su merced en cuestión de segundos. Entonces pensé en huir por la otra puerta y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba paralizado por el miedo y temblaba demasiado¿Qué hacía?, pero ya era tarde él ya había abierto la puerta y con la voz algo ronca dijo:

- **Llegamos señor Hitawe, por favor descienda y acompáñeme.**

No lograba reaccionar¿Realmente dijo eso¿Debería seguirlo? Pues una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- **Señor Hitawe, que gusto que haya llegado,** -dijo alegremente una chica de 20 años, de ojos marrones verdosos, de pelo castaño corto y con ondulaciones y con una camisa blanca y una pollera ni larga ni tan corta, de esas que se unan muy ajustadas- **Tobi te tardaste mucho¿Pasó algo por el camino? **–se volteó hacia el chofer para decir esto.

- **Mucho tránsito, señorita Ninde Patricia, y usted ¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Pues ¿No es obvio idiota?**

- **Lo obvio no se le da muy bien a Tobi**

Me preguntaba quien era ella, que hacía allí, de donde conocía a Tobi, al parecer estos eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de que Tobi la llamaba por su nombre entero¿O la llamará así porque está mal del cerebro? Cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida.

- **Señor Hitawe¿Podría acompañarme? Por favor**

- **Eeeh **–dije saliendo de mi mundo y comprendí enseguida lo que me había dicho al ver su mano haciéndome señas para que la siga- **Si, ya voy.**

Charlamos de temas de los cuales no me acuerdo bien, ella fue, quizás, la persona que mejor me entendió durante mi larga estadía en España, es una de las personas de las cuales no me arrepiento de haber conocido de mi nuevo empleo, ella y por supuesto él, pero mejor sigamos con mi historia.

Ella me adentró en el museo, era un lugar gigantesco, lleno de cuadros, esculturas del siglo XV y XVIII, arte moderno, abstracto y de otras categorías. Yo miraba todo maravillado, mientras seguía a la chica denominada Patricia.

De repente se detuvo ante un pequeño aparto plateado, lleno de botones que estaba pegado a una pared. La chica comenzó a presionar una serie de números, la cual, al finalizarla, causó que una lucecita verde se encendiera y una puerta blindada, que se encontraba al lado del aparatito, se abriera. Con la mano me invitó a pasar y me guió por un pasillo el cual estaba llenísimo de puertas. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una puerta realmente gigante de roble, la chica se detuvo, y con el semblante serio me dijo:

- **Mira, los jefes son muy estrictos y fríos, así que no te asustes si te miran feo, es algo muy común en ellos, no hables demasiado, eso los molesta y no sabes cuanto, habla con respeto, piensa en que son alguna especie de Dios o algo así, llámalos siempre señor y lo más importante "no los mires a los ojos" **–todo esto lo dijo mientras me acomodaba la ropa- **bueno, creo que ya estás listo, espera un segundo que voy a anunciarte chico **–la vi entrar y luego escuche un murmullo, luego salió- **suerte wapo y trata de salir vivo de allí.**

Muy bien eso me asustó, me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y las personas que encontré allí me dejaron impactado.

**Fin primer capítulo. **

* * *

He aquí el final de esta cosa rara. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o corrección que tengan me avisan. Ténganme paciencia que aún intento aprender a como usar fanfiction (estoy más acostumbrada a otros foros). 

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

(1) Safar: Salvar, se usa cuando uno se salva de una situación comprometedora o incómoda.

Besiiitos y ahi se ven.

atte. vikii


End file.
